In the Land of Dragons
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Parker has returned to the Land of Dragons. However, he didn't expect to meet Falkor the Luckdragon nor go on a quest to restore his village to its rightful state. This dragonoid's next journey is about to begin. Companion and sequel to 'Multifaceted'. LOTR characters to appear later in the story.
1. Prologue: Freed and Cleared

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Neverending Story_. That belongs to Michael Ende. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material, including my OCs, belong to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

 **Warning!** Please read my fanfic _Multifaceted_ first before reading this one, or you will get lost. This fanfic is also a must read because it's going to tie in with my next fanfic coming up. Thank you and enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Welcome to the second story in the first phase of my Epic Struggles series. :)

This fanfic will focus on my OC Parker Dooley, the dragonoid who appeared in my fanfic, _Multifaceted_. The story cover was drawn by me. So, now we know what my OC dragonoid looks like. :)

Now, I present the sequel to _Multifaceted_ , titled _In the Land of Dragons_. :)

*.*.*

Parker stood in the doorway to his and what was Frodo Baggins' room. This was Frodo's discharge day! There was no way this yellow-eyed, red scaly dragonoid would want to screw this up! He took one last look at the curly brown-haired hobbit, as Frodo departed down the hallway with the healer, before retiring to his room. Memories flooded his thoughts, as Parker collapsed on the bed. Memories he thought wouldn't resurface… until now.

" _Corin," Parker said, holding the elderly lion in his arms, "don't die!" A tear shed down his cheek._

" _Parker, be good," Corin said, weakly. He took one last breath and was gone._

Parker sobbed quietly. This was unbearable. Why did Corin _have_ to die? Parker wanted to save him, but he couldn't.

Sadly, a part of him knew this was meant to be.

"Parker," a healer walked into the room, taking a seat on his bed, "you're being discharged today."

Parker exhaled, opening his eyes and staring at the young woman. "I thought I would stay here." He sighed, sadly, "All of my friends, my companions, my lover is dead. Whatever new friends I have, they're gone. After all these years, twenty years, I doubt the Land of Dragons is the same. Much has changed since I returned home."

The healer stood up. "Agatha wants you to go. Take Falkor with you."

"The Luckdragon?" Parker sat up, stunned. "I've never ridden on a Luckdragon."

"You might be surprised." The healer shrugged. "Come. It's time for you to go!"

Parker moved off the bed. He waited until the healer was out of the room before grabbing his tan pack and filling it with supplies and two jackets. He couldn't take a claw clipper with him, as that belonged to the healer's ward. And yet, he wouldn't mind owning one for necessity's sake.

Once he was ready, Parker made his way to the healer's office, helping the healer take his stuff to the elevator. The dragonoid checked his supplies. Yup. He had everything he needed. He looked up as the elevator door opened and made his way out to the roof. Before him stood Falkor the Luckdragon, an enormous fluffy dragon with white feathers for scales. Parker shook his head. The Luckdragon had the face of a dog, but the body of an Eastern dragon.

"Are you ready to go?" Falkor asked, as soon as the red dragonoid mounted him.

"I'm as ready. Let's go." Parker said, holding onto Falkor as the Luckdragon soared into the air. The dragonoid waved to the healer until he and Falkor were out of sight.

What could possibly go wrong?

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. 1: Awake

Parker opened his eyes. The sound of the waves rolling in the background sent shivers up his spine. His eyes adjusted to the semi-dark surroundings with its granite walls and stone-cold floor. He sat up, his muscles aching. Not the best spot to sleep!

Memories flooded through his thoughts. It had been five days since he left the healer's ward with Falkor, and already they ran into some trouble with bandits, who nearly took the dragonoid's pack, filled with his jackets and supplies. Luckily, his packs weren't stolen, but he very nearly lost his food pack during one of Falkor's afternoon flights.

For three days and nights, Parker and Falkor found an assortment of caves, spread out between the realms. By the fourth night, Falkor found a cave that was too small for him but worked fine with Parker.

The dragonoid stretched his muscles, unsure how he ended up sleeping in the wrong spot. He took a good look at the cave, before grabbing his packs. There were a few blocks of cheese, bread, and cooked beef inside one pack, and in another pack was his waterskin, filled with water that he and Falkor collected from a spring, not long before they found this cave to sleep and reenergize.

As he downed some of the water and ate his breakfast, Parker wondered how much home had changed. Did the villagers miss him? Did they know he was alive? What news did they discover while he was gone on his missions?

He finished eating what he wanted, before storing the food inside his pack. He slung one of the packs on, before taking the other two out of the cave. After finding a bush, Parker set the packs down and did his business behind it. That finished, Parker grabbed his packs and set out in search of Falkor.

The beach they had landed on was filled with logs, rocks in all shapes and sizes, a few bushes and trees, and the bay's roaring waves, which settled down as Parker scouted the area. He had to know what Falkor was doing… there he was! The giant doglike dragon was asleep, inches from the cave Parker had just slept in.

"Wake up!" Parker whispered in the Luckdragon's ear. "We've got a busy day."

"Huh?" Falkor yawned. "Oh right! That! Well, it's good that we found this spot. We should be five kilometers or more from your realm."

"Where are we?" Parker asked, confused.

"Oh, we're in the In-Between World. If we flew past the ocean again, we'd enter the Realm of Nothingness," Falkor explained, "but there's nothing but darkness and sorrow in that place! We don't want to go there! It's too depressing!"

"Right." Parker looked on at the ocean now. There was a stream of pure darkness past the bay. No clouds roamed there. Just darkness, swirling like a storm. Parker sighed. Nope! He didn't want to go that way. He looked at Falkor, telling him, calmly, "We'd better get moving."

"Right. I'll get us to the Land of Dragons in no time." Falkor said, waiting for the red dragonoid to secure his packs on his back before the dragonoid mounted him. Once they were ready, Falkor soared into the air, not looking back at the bay, the cave, or the Realm of Nothingness.

.

Parker watched the landscape roll on, miles below him and Falkor. The thought of him having wings scared Parker. He hated to admit that, but it was true. He was a ground dragonoid that lacked wings. Still, Falkor didn't have wings either and yet he flew with grace and vigor.

Parker sighed, wondering if that was a dream that wouldn't come true. If it came at all.

He looked up again, reveling at the sight ahead of them. Was that a large door with a stone arch? There was no wooden door, but rather a silvery portal in-between the arch, reflecting the sunlight for a few moments. He didn't count on Falkor actually soaring through that portal!

"Falkor wait! Falkor stop! FALKOR!" Parker cried, wincing in pain the second they crossed through the portal. His head swam. He wanted this nightmare to stop! "Oh, I don't feel so good."

"Hold on!" Falkor said, dipping down to the ground.

"What? Whoa!" Parker was thrown off the Luckdragon's back. He tumbled, just as Falkor did. The dragonoid's vision faded until he remembered no more.


	3. 2: Kakamora

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) Thanks goes to LadyPorpoise for helping me figure out the Kakamora, especially for the first scene. :)

*.*.*

The fire crackled and popped. All Parker could see was darkness. Was his sight working? Did he know where he was? And why did he hear coconut shells? Mm. Coconuts. Coconuts?!

Parker's eyes snapped open. Before he was an onslaught of coconut men with arms, legs, and even wearing masks. The dragonoid nearly chuckled at the sight of them. He knew what these creatures were. The only problem was: why was he roped up and on a post? A moving post? Wait a minute.

"Put me down!" Parker told the coconut men. They didn't respond. Instead, they carried him further up a mountain. "Kakamora! Please, release me! You don't want to summon my dragonoid powers, now do we?!" Still no response. This was getting ridiculous! Did he have any powers? His fire died out in his throat a long time ago. Now, he was just a dragonoid with no fire breath and no way of getting himself out of this jam. Oh! If only he had listened to Falkor—

No. Wait. He already did that. Oh!

"Falkor, where are you?" Parker mumbled.

 _Whack!_ A giant stick smacked him across the face! The red dragonoid glared at the coconut man who whacked him! What a shameful turn of events!

"Well, it couldn't get any worse," Parker shook his head. Why did he smell fire? He just managed to look up when a spout of lava crashed to the ground. Wait a second. What? He belted out in haste to the Kakamora, "Please, you guys! You've got to let me go! I don't want to die! We can be friends! Please?!"

The Kakamora just refused to listen to him. They climbed higher and higher up the mountain, reaching the very top, where Parker found himself in front of a lava pit. Well, this was not good at all.

"Falkor now would be the time!" Parker cried out in terror. He did not want to suffocate out here or die! Not by lava! That was the worst kind of death imaginable! He screamed, "FALKOR! Falkor, where are you? _Falkor!_ " The lava was getting closer. The Kakamora had to seek reason. He would figure it out before he died, wouldn't he? "Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?"

The Kakamora tapped sticks against their portable drum sets. They beat the drums faster and harder, keeping up with their tense, angry rhythm. Uh oh! The dragonoid knew they meant business, and he had a feeling what that business was about.

Oh, this was not good! Not good at all!

"FALKOR!" Parker screamed out again, stunned to find his pleas answered the moment Falkor swooped down and picked up his post. The red dragonoid laughed in triumph, watching the Kakamora stare at the two dragons in confusion, before running down the mountain, chasing after them. Parker looked up at Falkor in fright. "Falkor, you had better move quickly. They're not happy with me."

"What did you do, Parker, to cause such pain?" Falkor asked, curious.

"Oh, I just stole their sacred fire one time and dumped water on it." Parker grinned mischievously. "It made them angry at me."

Falkor laughed. "I can see why." He added, "Hold on! We're about to head into the next realm!"

Parker looked back at the coconut men as they vanished from view. He and Falkor were through the portal, straight into a realm filled with jungle. The moment Falkor cut him free from his bonds, Parker ran around excited, getting the tension out of his system.

"Whoo! Thank you, Falkor!" Parker smiled at the dog-like dragon.

"Don't mention it." Falkor yawned, taking his nap. Parker chuckled, sitting down on a log. He wasn't going through that experience with the Kakamora again. That was for sure.

.

The dragonoid sat up. He just finished eating some cooked beef and some fruit. He wasn't ready to go to sleep. He wanted to have conversations. Maybe he could wake Falkor up and talk to him a little bit. Hmm… that was a possibility.

"Falkor! You awake!" Parker whispered loudly to the Luckdragon.

Falkor yawned. "I'm listening."

"Are we near my village?" Parker asked, curious.

"We're close," Falkor said, sleepily. "Why do you ask?"

"I keep getting this strange feeling like I've been here before." He answered. How could that be? There was nothing but jungle out here… or was there? He'd been in the healer's house for too long to know any different.

"Go to sleep, Parker," Falkor said, closing his eyes.

Parker sighed. Perhaps he wouldn't know. "Falkor," He asked next, "what price did you pay to find me? It couldn't have been a lot, could it?"

"I wouldn't know." Falkor shook his head. "We have our place in the world. Just know that the price I'd paid to get you is a good one." He yawned again. "It's time to go to sleep now! Goodnight Parker Dooley." The Luckdragon said, falling asleep again.

.

Parker drifted off to sleep, thinking about the day's events. It was clear he wasn't going to get enough sleep today, but if he did, if he dared to even think of what this experience taught him. More than anything, the lesson here was that he shouldn't put out someone's fire. That he, instead, should keep the flame alight, in order to keep the happiness going.

This made sense, given his time with Elizabeth Bowler was only for four years. Then there was nothing but darkness in his life. Oh, how he wished Elizabeth – Eliza, as she called herself – would return to him, to be with him. Sadly, some things weren't meant to be. He would have to move on. But how do you move on from love?

The darkness embraced him at last, causing him to enter a strange dream.

 _He was standing in a long, dimly-lit corridor, with nothing but a torch to guide his way. There was something… or someone at the other end. Another dragonoid. How could that be? The time of the dragonoids was coming to an end, as far as he knew._

 _That wasn't the only odd part of the dream. This dragonoid, with battered and bloody deep red scales, brandished a red-beamed laser sword. Parker recognized the weapon. It was a lightsaber, from the Galaxy Far, Far Away. No way! How did this dragonoid get here? He was charging forward, straight at him!_

 _Parker was thrown to the ground. No! NOOO!_

Parker awoke from the dream, dazed and confused. What was going on in that dream? That dragonoid… he looked an awful lot like him, but he hadn't seen another dragonoid in the last few years. Was his village in danger? If it was, then he'd have to go back. He couldn't waste another second in this jungle!

He would have to wake Falkor and tell him the news.

He approached Falkor now, who was still sound asleep. He whispered in the Luckdragon's ear, "I have to leave. We must go. My village is in danger!"

"Oh yes," Falkor awoke, sleepily. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"I can't go without you," Parker admitted.

"I'll meet you in the village," Falkor said, gazing at him. "Oh, don't worry, Parker! The way to your village is through that cave." He showed him a cave, standing close by. "But it would take one of us to pass through that portal first. I can't follow you. Not yet, but I'll meet you on the other side."

"If you're sure you'll be all right," Parker said, encouraging the Luckdragon.

"Don't worry about me. Go! This is your quest," Falkor said, supportive.

Parker nodded. "What about my stuff?"

"They'll be with me," Falkor admitted. He said, encouragingly, "I'll meet you there!"

"Right," Parker said, taking a good look at the cave. It was massive, but he would have to go in there. He waved to Falkor one last time, before making his advance into the cave.

*.*.*

 **References:**

The Kakamora tribe comes from Disney's animated movie "Moana". The lightsaber and the Galaxy Far, Far Away are part of the "Star Wars" universe.


	4. 3: The Cave

Sorry for the long delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

The first thing Parker saw and nearly embraced was the cave's darkness. He needed a torch but lighting it would be difficult. He'd been in the healer's house for so long that he forgot how to start a flame. He looked down at his feet. There was a torch, unlit. He picked it up, looked at it, and blew.

He coughed and sputtered! That wasn't supposed to happen! He was out of practice. He cleared his throat, worked his vocal muscles, and blew a small flame. He coughed again, forced to close his eyes. He couldn't produce a bigger flame. In time, the coughing stopped, allowing him to open his eyes.

The torch was lit. Perfect! Now, he could explore the cave!

Modern technology did not exist inside this cave. Just a bunch of crystals, forming a bright white light and making his scales glow. He looked back to see if Falkor was still waiting for him. To his disbelief, the Luckdragon flew away, disappearing from sight.

Someone jumped out in front of him! A deeper red, scaly dragonoid with yellow eyes and a keen disposition. Parker huffed, clearly not in the mood to talk to this particular creature.

"Parker Dooley!" The younger dragonoid spoke up in an eerie, triumphant voice. "It's been so long since you've been here. How's things going?"

"I'm fine, Mordru." Parker turned towards the tunnel and continued walking. He sighed, watching the deeper red dragonoid follow him. "I don't need your help!"

"Oh, I think you do." Mordru said, pleased. "You know, you'll have to figure out the code if you want to return to the village, Dragon's Hallow."

"I didn't know we had a code," Parker admitted, smiling gruffly. "Please, leave me alone."

"Oh, so you can run off again!" Mordru said, surprised. "Not on my watch!"

"What do you want?" Parker asked, concerned.

"Oh, I just wanted to see the look on your face when you return to the village," Mordru said, smirking joyously. "I'm the new leader. Didn't you know? Of course not! You left us! You left to worlds unknown!"

"I was saving everyone from evil." Parker said, frustrated. "I'm sorry if you don't understand that. I have no need to speak with you, brother."

"But you'll have to. You'll have to face me when you get back." Mordru spat. "I doubt you'll win. Aren't you worn down and ancient?"

Parker glared at him. "You haven't taken the village." He grunted in disbelief.

"Oh, believe me. I already did!" Mordru laughed, darting off into the cave. "I'll see you at Dragon's Hallow!" Parker watched him disappear down the tunnel. He sighed. It was time to flee.

.

At the end of the tunnel, Parker found himself before a wide pool, complete with a flowing crystallized waterfall. He set the torch down, before observing the pool. There was something swimming in it… no! Someone! Mermaids! It was one of the barriers blocking the way to the end of the cave and the way out.

How was he to cross this? If he dared enter the water, the merfolk would either kill him or let him drown and then eat him, or so he read in books about mermaids. He wasn't sure which was truer, in this case.

Oh, he really needed Falkor's help, but sadly, the Luckdragon wasn't around. It was up to Parker to decide what to do next.

 _Splash!_

He jumped back, landing on his rear end at the sight of the mermaids jumping in and out of the pool. He needed to snap out of this and focus! He could do it! He could get into the water and make it past the waterfall! Yes! That sounded excellent!

The dragonoid moved his legs towards the water, planting his feet beneath the surface. The water scorched his scaly legs at first, before turning ice cold. This feeling sent shivers up his spine. How could he do this? What sort of curse was this? He had to brave it. He took a few deep breaths, inhaled, and dived into the water.

Waves of heat and cold inflicted on his body. He could hardly see, hardly breathe. All around the mermaids circled him, as if waiting for him to stop. But he couldn't stop, not if those invisible daggers kept hurting his sides. At last, there was the waterfall! Oh no! It was moving far away! He couldn't breathe anymore… his heart raced inside his chest… his lungs inflamed. His vision blurred, causing him to lose control. He exhaled, watching his world sink deeper into darkness.

.

" _Breathe, Parker Dooley… breathe!"_

Parker's thoughts were muddled. He was so filled with so much heat and energy, as well as water. He felt life return to his bones. How long had he been away? He turned his head, coughing and spitting out water.

He felt so lightheaded, almost like he was in a dream. He looked up at his brother, who smiled at him.

"Welcome back," Mordru said, pleased. "You look weak."

"I feel weak," Parker said, softly. His throat hurt so badly. "What happened?" He turned his head at the crystal waterfall. There was an opening in the wall. It was almost as if he were on the other side of this cave. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of minutes. You took in a lot of water." His younger brother said.

"Yes, I know. But are we on the other side of the waterfall?" Parker asked, confused.

"To tell you the truth, we are," Mordru said, curtly. "I pulled you out of the water before the mermaids could eat you whole. They say live dragonoid is their best meal. That's why I wasn't so keen on saving you. But you needed me."

"Where's Falkor?" Parker asked.

"Who?" Mordru asked, confused.

"He's the Luckdragon that came with me. I thought he might be here." Parker said, calmly.

"Oh, would you like me to call him for you? We need to get you to Dragon's Hallow. The exit's right over there." Mordru said, pointing to a sparkling rainbow-colored barrier, leading to an opening, where a nearby village, filled with dragons and dragonoids, resided.

Falkor landed on the ground, waiting for Parker to arrive.

Parker slumped. He was too weak to move. He sighed in relief when Mordru picked him up and saddled him on Falkor's back. He hardly cared to notice his younger brother sitting behind him, seconds before Falkor took off into the air and landed in the village. The last thing Parker remembered was a few dragonoid handmaids pulling him down from the Luckdragon and taking him inside a healer's house.

He remembered nothing afterwards.

*.*.*

 **References:**

The mermaids this chapter's referring to comes from the Disney film "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides".


	5. 4: Dragon's Hallow

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

The smell of sulfur wafted through Parker's nostrils. The shifting colors brought no heed to him. He opened his eyes, discovering a volcano in the middle of a blackened land. Where was he? This place looked familiar. He turned his head, watching two hobbits make their way towards the volcano.

He followed them, doing his best to be silent. He hid behind a grey boulder, watching the two hobbits rest and recover. He recognized them in moments.

"Frodo? Sam?" That got their attention. Parker laughed in surprised delight. "I'm so happy to see you." He rushed towards them, attempting to hug them. He was stunned when they backed away, too frightened to speak to him. "What's wrong? Don't you recognize me?"

The brown-haired hobbit, Samwise Gamgee, intervened. "Don't you dare hurt Mr. Frodo!"

"What did I do?" Parker asked, confused. He looked at Frodo, if only for a second. The hobbit didn't recognize him. "Frodo, it's me. It's Parker! Frodo?"

"Stay away! Please?" Frodo Baggins said, weakly.

"Frodo—" Parker lost his voice. How was that possible? He looked on, attempting to speak to the hobbit. Only, he couldn't. He lost Frodo, just as he lost everything! Now, what could he do? In seconds, he was pulled back into the darkness, lost in his own thoughts….

….Parker woke up inside a healer's hall. Massive stone walls lined the hall, as did the beds, where other sick or injured dragonoids were tended to by healers. The ceiling was high up and arched, allowing birds to fly in and out of the hall. A fireplace stood at the end of hall, its flames crackling and spouting out ashes. How did he get here? The last thing he recalled was being astride Falkor… oh, there he was in the middle of the hall, being petted by a few dragonoid children! And there, in front of Parker was a pink female dragonoid with fiery eyes. She really was beautiful, by the looks of her. Oh, he must be dreaming!

"You're not dreaming," the female dragonoid said, smiling. "My name is Lily. Lily Dragonkin."

"What kind of a name is that?" Parker chuckled.

"Don't you dare insult me, Parker Dooley!" Lily scolded. "Do you know how many dragonoids I had to ask just to find you!" She snarled at him. He liked it. "Now that you're here, maybe you can fix the mess that's been going on around here."

"Yes," Falkor insisted, "that would be most adequate."

Parker shook his head. "You're always there for me, aren't you Falkor?"

"You bet!" Falkor said, purring.

"How long have I been out?" Parker asked Lily, curious.

"Two days," Lily said, handing him a tray filled with heaps of beef and vegetables. "I thought you might like this, after your journey. Along with this," She gave him a large glass of water. "I believe you'll need it."

"Thank you," Parker said, digging into the food. He didn't want to stop! How could he? He was too hungry to think straight. In minutes, nearly most of the food was down, allowing him to slow down. He looked up at Lily. She was smiling. Why was she smiling?

"What?" Parker asked, annoyed.

"Just the way you digest your food. You could almost eat a whole wild boar with that stomach!" Lily said, impressed.

"Well, you're not bad yourself," Parker declared, smirking back, "for someone with such a wide array of knowledge. You knew what I liked and didn't like." He nearly spit out the raw carrots.

"Oh, come on, Parker. All dragonoids need their vegetables." Lily said, broadly.

"I swear you're trying to torture me." He said, managing to digest the carrots. He looked up, right as his brother entered the hall, smiling widely.

"How's the food?" Mordru asked, curious, "We made it especially for you."

"What are you—" Parker belched. He collapsed on the bed, dazed. He was awake, but something was wrong. His brother led him outdoors, where he saw thatched roofs and dragonoids of all shapes, sizes, and colors looking at him, judging him. He needed to snap out of this trance!

What was that? A guillotine? What? No! This was not what he wanted!

He shoved Mordru back, forcing him to the ground. The moment his brother was down, Parker sped towards the town square. Rats! It was blocked by dragonoid soldiers! He made a beeline for an alleyway, covered with crates and chicken feed. He stumbled across one of the crates, landing on the earth with a bruised and blistered leg. Just as he became fully awake, he was dragged by one of the soldiers, forcing him in chains.

He looked up at his brother, as he approached with an uncanny smile.

"Well brother, you seem to be in a predicament," Mordru said, pleased. "I must say, I was about to execute you immediately after you betrayed everyone—"

"I've _been_ saving everyone," Parker said, flat out. "It's something you haven't learned yet."

"Right. Well, I'm going to do something better. You're confined to the healer's hall until I call you. Then we'll see what the crowd thinks." Mordru said. He walked away, but not before adding, "Oh, and you might want to do something about that leg." He walked away, laughing.

"Ow!" Parker winced. His leg screamed in pain, nearly bleeding. He hardly paid attention, when he was brought back to the healer's hall, chained to the bed. He looked up, right as the guards stood in front of his bed, while other soldiers stayed by the doors. He looked on at Lily, as she tended to his wound, bandaged it, and doing her best to keep him well. He sighed, wondering then what he did wrong.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee are from J.R.R. Tolkien's book trilogy, _The Lord of the Rings_.


	6. 5: Confined

Parker attempted to break free of his bond. The iron shackles hurt his left wrist, making it impossible for him to move. He tried getting up, only to find his ankles chained to the bed. What an unnatural turn of events!

He looked at Lily. Her yellow eyes were kind, caring. Wait. There was something about her that he recognized… but no! It couldn't be.

"Wait," Parker whispered, confused. "You wouldn't know Elizabeth Bowler?"

"I was one of the eggs that hatched under her watch and yours," Lily shrugged. "I'm sorry you have to go through with this. This was not my intent."

"You're sure you're not Elizabeth?" Parker asked, curious.

"Why would I be?" Lily giggled. She walked away, leaving Parker in a trance. A trance he couldn't escape. If Lily was Elizabeth, then surely, she would know how to make it out of this mess. He couldn't get Elizabeth out of his head. He had to see her again.

Don't think about the future or the past. Elizabeth's words rang through his mind. Live for today, for today is all we have. Even when I'm gone, I'll be with you. Always.

Parker nodded a few times. Tears ran down his face. They were tears of longing, of joy, of hope. He could make it through this… or he was going mad! Seeing Elizabeth in that dragonoid Lily… maybe he was imagining things, but then death had a way of shaking up one's life, as it did his life.

He remembered what Lily said, that Dragon's Hallow was in crisis. This must be it since his brother decided to confine him to the healer's hall. What was he up to? Was there a reason why his brother wanted him locked up? Was it to prevent Parker from understanding his villainy? After all, Parker had once been Maranguan, the dark dragonoid who cursed his life, made him reckless and miserable at the same time.

The villainy part did go away in time, but traces of Maranguan still remained. The dark dragonoid wanted to come out, wanted to wreak havoc upon this village and all the citizens thriving in the Land of Dragons. If Maranguan was out, then no one would be safe.

Could Parker risk such a feat? Show the citizens of Dragon's Hallow who he was? He couldn't bear letting Maranguan out, and yet the lingering darkness pierced his heart. For a moment, he wanted to bring the darkness back, to make him feel powerful.

 _Feel the power inside yourself, just as Revan and Malak saw once._ Maranguan said in his mind. _Do it! I know you can! Prove to these villagers that your brother is right about you! He paused, laughing. I know who you really are, Parker Dooley! You and I are the same._

 _No, we are not._ Parker fought back.

 _Let the beast out! Come on, Parker!_ Maranguan smiled. _You know you want to._

"NOOO!" Parker screamed out momentarily. Sweat poured down his face and red, scaly chest. He looked up, watching the guards look at him, just as Lily and Falkor stared at him with concern in their eyes. He sighed, glad that was over.

"Maybe we should leave him here. He's sick." Lily told the guards, worried.

"Mordru will take care of him when he is ready." One of the guards replied. "Until then, we must keep him confined."

"You don't know what you're doing! STOP!" Lily cried, as the guards unshackled Parker from the bed. The red dragonoid looked at Lily, not caring what happened to him, just that his internal struggle with Maranguan was dampened. "Parker," Lily called, following him and guards outside, "you'll be fine. You'll be okay. I'll be right here with you. Wait!" She brought a water canteen to his lips. "Drink." He did, grateful the fresh water cooled his senses and calmed his nerves. He nodded, grateful for her compassion.

"Thank you," Parker said, weakly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Prove Mordru wrong," Lily said, as they came to the prison square, where the guillotine resided. "I know you can do this! I know it!"

Parker stared at his scaly, black clawed feet as he climbed up a flight of wooden stairs to a wide, square platform. There was Mordru, enticing the crowd. Parker looked on, as the guards chained him to a wooden post. There were so many dragonoids, dragons, peoples, and creatures awaiting his execution. He kept his head held high as his brother approached, all smiles.

"Let's begin," Mordru said.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Revan and Malak are from the LucasArts video game "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic".


	7. 6: Shannara

Parker gulped. Every fiber of his being wanted to attack Mordru, find out why he was causing executions and why he wanted him dead. Was it due to his adventuring or the fact that he saved others' lives? Surely, someone would vouch for his safety and his release, even if he had to fight for his life to do it.

But no, fighting wouldn't be enough. He would have to bear and grin this, hoping for a pleasant, if not quick, death.

"You see what you have before you," Mordru spoke to the crowd, enticing them further, "is a traitor, a murderer, and a fiend who cares for nobody! He created chaos where there shouldn't be." Now that he mentioned it, Parker did upset the Kakamora when he threw water on their sacred fire. "He's a villain! Is this what we call a hero?!"

"NO!" The crowd answered, cheering on Mordru and throwing fruit at Parker.

Mordru faced Parker with resilience. "You don't deserve to live after the crimes you committed. Do you have any words to say, before you die?"

"Parker!" Lily cried in agony. She turned to Mordru, asking, "Please, let him go! He's done nothing wrong!"

"On the contrary, Lily Dragonkin," Mordru told her, "He's done _everything_ wrong." He turned to Parker, telling him sinisterly, "You brought dishonor to your kin. For that, you must be executed."

Parker gazed at Mordru in sympathy. His brother hated him. That much was clear, but hate him enough to kill him? Did that go against family, go against anything brothers did when they were around each other? In a way, Parker didn't hate him. Instead, he pitied him. He wanted him to changed, wanted him to find the light, in the same way, that Corin and Elizabeth showed him.

Surely, that would be enough to convince him to end this feud.

"Any last words?" Mordru asked while the crowd fell silent.

Parker took a breath and then spoke, not in anger, but in humility, "You're right. I did do all those things." He announced. "I've made mistakes. We all have. I sought power once, lusted for it. I even showed a hobbit my past recently. That still wasn't enough." He faced his brother in determination. "I am willing to make amends. It has taken me years, centuries, to restore the balance I shattered. If I must die, then I would like to be remembered as the dragonoid I once was before I became Maranguan and after I was freed of that beast." He inhaled. "I regret every decision I made. So yes, that is my vow to all of you: to be a hero instead of a villain."

There was a pause. Parker stared at the crowd in agony. No one was going to vouch for him? No one cared? He sighed. Maybe the good deeds weren't enough to erase the bad. Mordru looked at him in earnestness and pride.

"That's it?" Mordru asked. "That's your vow?" He laughed. "That won't be enough to save you! You're already _dead_ to me."

A lump grew in Parker's throat. His heart was heavy. A final blow that ensured he couldn't save his brother. He closed his eyes, knowing that death was near.

"What if a Shannara spoke for him?" a masculine voice said, startling the crowd. The figure pulled back his hood, revealing ruffled blonde hair, a fair face, and short pointy ears. This man was donned in a brown leather jacket, a black shirt, brown trousers, and brown boots. He turned to Mordru, telling him, "Let him go. Parker Dooley's done nothing wrong."

"Who are you, boy?" Mordru asked, fuming.

"My name is Wil Ohmsford!" Wil introduced himself. "My ancestor is Jerle Shannara, the Elven King of the Four Lands." The crowd whispered and cried out. That didn't stop Wil from speaking to Mordru. "Parker saved my life when he was in Shady Vale. I was about to be run over by a horse-drawn cart when this dragonoid came to my rescue. It was as if he knew I was in danger. His foresight saved me!" He pointed to Parker with courage in his heart. He looked at Mordru now in understanding. "So, if you must kill him over something he's done years ago, even for the little things, then let him die with dignity."

Parker nodded, unsure that dowsing the Kakamora's sacred flame was a small error.

"Putting his life on the line," Will told Mordru and the crowd, "in front of a crowd whose sole purpose is to humiliate him, is a pretty poor way to die. It's barbaric! You know that, don't you?"

"Bring the boy up here!" Mordru summoned his dragonoid guards. "Wil Ohmsford will join Parker Dooley! They will both be killed by the guillotine."

"What?" Parker cried, stunned. "He didn't do anything! STOP!"

He looked around, watching Wil summon a blue light to repel the dragonoids. Parker gasped, if only for a moment, for Mordru pressed a knife to his throat.

"I will kill you myself!" Mordru spat.

"Why do you want me dead? What have I done to you?" Parker asked, hesitantly.

Mordru released him in vain. "You had to go on your quests without me! You defied this family over and over again. You're a disgrace to the Dooley line!" He threw the knife on the platform in agony. "This isn't over! When I return, I will have my revenge." He waved his hands at the air, forming a bright portal a few inches away. He smiled, but the smile faded, turning into rage. "We'll see each other again, brother." He ran towards the portal, vanishing on sight. The portal disappeared after him, leaving nothing but traces of the bright gold light behind.

Parker looked at the dragonoid guards. They were dazed, looking at him as if they had seen a ghost. One of the guards, carrying the keys, rushed forward, releasing him from his bonds. Parker chuckled, glad to be free. He ran down the wooden stairs, rushing towards Wil and embracing him. The young man announced that he couldn't breathe. Parker released him fast with sheepish eyes.

"Sorry," Parker apologized. "I don't know my own strength."

"It's alright," Wil said, out of breath. "I saved you. That makes us even."

"Not by a long shot." Parker grinned deviously.

"You're right," Wil said, looking at the crowd. Parker saw it, too. Everyone was coming out of their trance. Even Lily was in a state of confusion. Parker smiled. Wil announced, softly, "You're welcome. I see you got your village back. I wonder what happened here."

"It was Mordru," Lily announced, approaching Wil and Parker. "He put us all into that trance, made us his slaves in order to attack Parker." She told the red dragonoid, kindly, "Parker, forgive me. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"It's alright," Parker said, shrugging. "This village is safe once more."

"Let's party!" one of the dragonoids announced, making the crowd cheer. Parker chuckled, smiling. It was going be a good day.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Wil Ohmsford, Jerle Shannara, and the Elfstones are from Terry Brooks' book series, _The Shannara Series_.


	8. 7: What's Next?

Parker observed the inside of his house with ease. It had been a week since the party ended and the crowd disbanded. The red dragonoid couldn't help but notice not much had changed in his abode since he left. The scrolls were still scattered throughout the house, the black cat meowed at him in angst for leaving him, even though Parker spotted the filled-up water dish, with its clean, fresh water, and the cat food half eaten. He chuckled, grinning at his mysterious stray cat, while thanking whoever took care of him.

He walked out of the house with the black cat following him. How odd! Parker picked up the cat and caressed it, doing his best to calm it. Nothing worked. The cat squirmed out of his scaly arms, darting down the square and out of sight. He sighed. Maybe they would meet again.

He closed the front door, locking it tight before walking down the stone steps and greeting a fellow dragonoid. He sighed in delight. It was good to be back.

"Parker!" Lily ran up to him. "Falkor wants to see you."

"Did he say what it was for?" Parker asked, following her down the square.

"He said it was important. He also said that you are needed for another journey, or else the journey will come to you," Lily said, hurriedly. Parker pulled her in, stunned.

"Um…" he released her, blushing, "…yeah. Lily, do you know whose been taking care of my cat? The one who keeps hanging around. It's not my cat, but still—"

"I've been taking care of him," Lily answered. "I know you've been gone, but I wanted to do you a favor." She added, kindly, "I was your maid once, remember?"

"Yes," Parker said. "Come on. We should go find Falkor." He took off down the road, looking back to see Lily follow him. He sighed, glad she was still sticking by him, even after the trance broke. Maybe he did have feelings for her. Maybe they hadn't suppressed. Maybe, when things weren't so hectic, they could date! It was a thought—

He and Lily stopped in front of a huge dragon house. Parker knocked on the door, heard a response, and opened it, discovering a whole world inside the house. There was a sparkling starry sky on the ceiling, books moved by themselves. The whole house was alive with magic and wonder. And yet, Parker found Falkor was in the kitchen, gorging down on some food. He chuckled, entering the kitchen to find Wil and Falkor in an argument.

"—I told you, Falkor, a dozen times! I don't know anything about Frodo or where he comes from!" Wil said, alarmed.

"I doubt Frodo is far away," Falkor said, laughing kindly.

Will huffed, turning to Parker with disdain. "Here. You talk to him."

"Alright." Parker chuckled again. He looked at Falkor, asking him, "Can you see Frodo?" He admitted to Wil, "I met up with Frodo back in the healer's house, in Bywater."

"Oh. Well, that doesn't have anything to do with me, does it?" Wil asked, understanding.

"No," Falkor shook his head. "But your part has just begun."

"Great! So, I am involved in another adventure?" Wil sighed, not liking where this was going.

"Not far!" Falkor cried. "Frodo is not far now."

"Let's hope you're right," Lily said, calmly.

Parker looked out the window, watching the real late afternoon sky turn dusk. A shooting star moved across the horizon, blinking out in seconds. He smiled, understanding his quest had only just continued. "Frodo, I hope you come here soon." And he meant every word.


	9. Epilogue: Recruitment

This is the last chapter for this story. Like my fanfic _Multifaceted_ , this fanfic and the ones coming up in my Epic Struggles series will have After Credit Epilogues. These will be important for the next stories in the series. So, keep your eyes open for them. :)

*.*.*

Parker sat on the top step of his house, playing with the black cat. The cat mewed and batted at the dragonoid's black clawed fingertip. He chuckled, delighted the cat was enjoying himself. He looked up as a long shadow approached, alongside another shadow that grew in height.

"Parker Dooley," a masculine voice got the dragonoid's attention. Parker looked up, witnessing a man with short black hair and donned in purple robes. Beside him was brown-haired, blue-eyed hobbit with a fair face and short pointy ears. Wait a second! Didn't he know these two? "You have been chosen."

"You might want to tell me who you are," Parker chimed in, confused.

"Don't worry, Parker. Allanon means well." The hobbit said with a smile.

Parker grunted. "I know that, Frodo. I just wonder what this man, this Druid, is doing here." He asked Allanon, curtly, "Didn't the Druids go into exile? The last time I recall seeing a Druid, there was a line of anamorphic Dalmatians wandering the worlds in search of something greater."

Allanon smirked. "That line faded away, as did its secrets. Whether anyone's seen their descendants is unknown… for now."

"That's what I thought." The red dragonoid shook his head. "If you don't know where they are, then I suggest we go and look for them," he asked, sharply, "or is that not your plan, Allanon, Great Druid of the Four Lands?"

"What if I told you that finding Janus' line would mean the world to me?" The Druid asked, curious.

"I should have known this would happen," Parker said, curtly. "What do you want?"

"I'm putting together a team of extraordinary people and creatures," Allanon said with candor. Parker looked at Frodo in suspicion.

"I'm listening," Parker said, unsure where this was heading.

"Don't worry about him," Frodo said in encouragement. "He's been this way, ever since we met in the Shire."

"Ah! I see." Parker said, slightly impressed. He looked at Allanon in curiosity. "But still, what has this got to do with me?"

"I'll explain the details soon." Allanon tilted his head, smiling. "Be prepared to have your world spun around."

*.*.*

 **References:**

Allanon is from Terry Brooks' book series, _The Shannara Series_.

 _~o~_

We're done with this story, in the Epic Struggles series. :)

Thanks go to the readers who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this fanfic: Saphirabrightscale. Thanks, everyone, for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this story. It is much appreciated. :)

I'll be honest, Parker hasn't had a story to himself since I last worked on his origin series, which was between 2008 and 2010. Here's hoping my Origin Series will refine his origin story better. :) This is his first stand-alone story since the events of the Origin Series.

Frodo's second story of my Epic Struggles series is coming up. The title is pending as of right now. All I know is that Parker will be back and a new canon character will make her appearance. :)

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
